


[Podfic of] Need To Talk What You Know

by knight_tracer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Poe sighs and goes into the breach. “Finn. He was trying to ask you out.”“Everyone’s been trying to ask you out,” Nien mutters, turning back to his food.





	[Podfic of] Need To Talk What You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Need To Talk What You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071683) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



Podfic Length: 09:20  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Need%20to%20talk%20what%20you%20know.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Need%20to%20talk%20what%20you%20know.m4b)

  



End file.
